


Gazelove II: Reita

by novembermond



Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Hallo, du bist bei Kais Supreme Radio, hier ist Kai von the GazettE, wer ist dort?„Kai, hör zu, das ist mein einziger Anruf, also wage es ja nicht aufzulegen.“Ruki? Möchtest du dir ein Lied wünschen?„Kai, du musst uns helfen. Wir sitzen im Knast und der eine Typ da sieht mich immer so komisch an.“
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732642





	Gazelove II: Reita

II. Schlimmer geht’s immer

1\. monologue

Hallo Leute, heute ist wieder mal der dritte Montag des Monats und das bedeutet, genau, es ist Zeit für Kais Radio. Viele Zuhörer bitten mich, mehr über mich zu erzählen, und ich habe mich bisher davor gedrückt. Eigentlich war immer der Meinung, dass es nicht wirklich was über mich zu erzählen gibt, aber in letzter Zeit… also habe ich beschlossen, euch mein Herz auszuschütten, das soll ja bekanntlich therapeutische Wirkung haben, ne. Wisst ihr, ich wollte in meinem Leben immer nur eins tun, nämlich Schlagzeug spielen. Als sich meine alte Band aufgelöst hat, war ich überglücklich, die Position bei Gazette zu bekommen.

Ich wusste ja nicht, was ich mir damit eingebrockt hatte! Klar, anfangs waren sie ganz lieb, aber kaum hatte ich den Vertrag unterschrieben und meine Seele an die Company verkauft, zeigten sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Ich meine, versteht mich nicht falsch. Alles ganz liebenswerte Idioten, aber manchmal fällt es ihnen eben schwer, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Bei allen vier dreht sich die ganze Welt nur um sie herum, und bei mir ist das nicht so, ich muss ja zumindest diese vier separaten Universen zusammenfassen und irgendwie mit der realen Welt verbinden. Was echt nicht einfach ist, aber an den besten Tagen zumindest lustig. An anderen Tagen… ihr wisst ja ich fahre kaum je aus der Haut, aber es ist schon anstrengend, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie zum Beispiel auf Tour überhaupt genug essen, die sind echt so abgespaced, dass sie das vergessen und es macht mir auch gar nichts aus, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie was in den Magen kriegen, aber wenn ich mir dann von Reita noch anhören muss, dass mein Essen grässlich schmeckt… dann verstehe ich, wie sich eine abgearbeitete vierzigjährige Hausfrau fühlen muss, wenn der Mann lieber junges Gemüse hat.

Ja, meiste Zeit, nein eigentlich immer hab ich die Deppen trotzdem total gern. Bloß in letzter Zeit… also ihr müsst wissen, Uruha und Ruki haben versucht, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Ruki hat es leider nicht geschafft, Uruha dagegen, na ja Erfolg würde ich es nicht wirklich nennen. Genau genommen ist er diese Art von Sucht-Person. Es ist egal, welche Droge es ist, solange es eine ist. Nein, keine Angst ich rede nicht von hartem Zeugs, das hätte ich schon rechtzeitig abgestellt, aber er fällt halt vom Alkohol in die Zigaretten und davon zum Sex. Mittlerweile habe ich schon Angst, Türen zu öffnen, weil man nie weiß, ob Uruha dahinter nicht Aktivitäten nachgeht, die besser ins Schlafzimmer gehören. Es ist schrecklich, ich kriege schon Albträume davon. Apropos Albträume, dann habe ich heute auch noch von einer verflossen Liebe geträumt. Also na ja, ich könnte wirklich etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen.

Und stellt euch vor, als ob Uruha nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, jetzt ist Reita auch noch spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi. Wisst ihr, wahrscheinlich machen die das mit Absicht. Die lauschen an den Türen, ob sie meine Schritte hören und dann stellen sie das Kama Sutra nach. Und das ist noch nicht einmal alles. Da kommt plötzlich Ruki daher und meint, wenn es schon so ‚fröhlich’ zugeht in der Band, sollten wir lieber alle einen AIDS Test machen und so. Sag ich, macht nur, aber ich bin ja nicht läufig, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen hier. Sagt er, alle gehen zur Untersuchung, die ganze Company. Sag ich, seit wann hast du das zu entscheiden? Und daraufhin hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Zwerg doch glatt hinter meinem Rücken zu Isshi gegangen ist. Und wenn Isshi mal für etwas ist, wird es auch gemacht. Das ist Gesetz, sozusagen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, der steht sozusagen noch über dem Management, weil er doch tatsächlich zehn Prozent der Anteile and der Company besitzt, was ihn gewissermaßen zu unserem Eigentümer macht. So ist das. Moderne Sklaverei! Wenn die Anteile nur nicht vinkuliert wären, soll heißen man kann Anteile nur mit Zustimmung der bestehenden Eigentümer kaufen, hätte ich ja schon längst hinter seinem Rücken zwanzig Prozent erworben.

Seht ihr, mit solchen Sachen muss ich armer Tropf mich rumschlagen, der doch immer nur Schlagzeug spielen wollte.

Na jedenfalls hat man mich also zu diesem Arzt geschleppt, der mich dann lang und breit über die Risiken und Techniken des Analsex aufgeklärt hat, trotz wiederholtem Einwand, dass ich eigentlich wirklich nicht schwul bin. Also das war ein, uh, irgendwie traumatisierender Vormittag. Aber immerhin kann ich euch verkünden, dass alle Mitglieder von Gazette putzmunter und körperlich völlig gesund sind. Also, bis auf Uruha, der hat tatsächlich eine Salmonellenvergiftung, die er nicht einmal bemerkt hat! Andere Leute kommen wegen so etwas ins Krankenhaus, aber er zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper. Unglaublich, der Typ. Vielleicht stimmt ja wirklich was man immer über ein Gläschen Alkohol am Tag sagt.

Ah, die Sendezeit geht schon wieder zur Neige, so was. Da fällt mir ein, Aoi wollte noch etwas ausrichten, nämlich, es scheint da ein Video im Internet zu kursieren und Aoi möchte, dass ihr wisst, der Typ im lila Tutu ist ganz bestimmt nicht Uruha und der andere ist auch ganz bestimmt nicht Aoi. Okay, ich hab es vorgelesen, wie es da steht. Hm, doch noch ein bisschen Zeit übrig. Also, ach ja, die anderen Jungs sind übrigens gerade auf einem Green Peace Boot, ihr wisst ja noch, die Leute waren wegen der Spende ganz aus dem Häuschen, also haben sie uns eingeladen, mal mitzufahren und ich dachte mir, ist doch nett und harmlos und gute Publicity, also hab ich die Jungs dort abgeladen. Die Pause wird mir gut tun.

Hm, die Regie deutet mir gerade etwas, das ich nicht ganz… Telefon? Seltsam, ich dachte hier kriege ich nur Emails. Na ja, was soll’s.

Hallo, du bist bei Kais Supreme Radio, hier ist Kai von the GazettE, wer ist dort?

„Kai, hör zu, das ist mein einziger Anruf, also wage es ja nicht aufzulegen.“

Ruki? Möchtest du dir ein Lied wünschen?

„Kai, du musst uns helfen. Wir sitzen im Knast und der eine Typ da sieht mich immer so komisch an.“

2\. Hunde und Tankstellen

Reita lehnte an der kalten Mauer, und bemühte sich nicht einzuschlafen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte er grimmig auf die anderen Insassen der Großraumzelle, also die, die nicht zu seinen Schützlingen gehörten.

Da sie auf dem Schiff gefilmt worden waren, waren die anwesenden vier Fünftel der Band in voller Konzertmontur gekleidet, beziehungsweise in halber, da sie statt Tour T-Shirts welche von den Öko Jungs gekriegt hatten, mit Walen drauf. Jedenfalls saß Uruha dick geschminkt in seinen Hotpants da und versuchte seine nackten Beine unter Aois Rock zu wärmen. Die Strapse hatte man ihm weggenommen, mit der Begründung, man könne sie als Waffen benutzen. Mit derselben Begründung war auch Reitas Nasenband eingezogen worden. Er fühlte sich schrecklich nackt ohne, weil er als Reita hier stand und nicht in seinen ‚zivilen’ Sachen. Uruha machte das weit weniger aus, er hatte sich wirklich nur unter Aoi verkrochen, weil ihm kalt war. So etwas wie Scham kannte der gar nicht. Der blonde Bassist rieb sich die Augen. Die ganze Nacht hatten Ruki und er über die Gitarristen gewacht, die in dem Aufzug ja ein gefundenes Fressen für Perverse waren, mittlerweile ging es auf späten Nachmittag zu und Reita hatte gleichzeitig einen Bärenhunger und war hundemüde. Man hatte Ruki erst am Vormittag telefonieren lassen, was einerseits eine absolute Frechheit war, andererseits hätte Kai sie wahrscheinlich hier versauern lassen, hätten sie ihn mitten in der Nacht angerufen. Trotzdem wurde Reita langsam unruhig. Was hielt ihren Chef so lange auf?

„… erzählen Sie dem Anwalt. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich sie mitnehmen darf oder nicht.“

Endlich! Die sanfte Stimme des Drummers drang an Reitas Ohren. Offenbar auch an Aois, denn er sprang ohne Vorwarnung auf, wobei Uruha, der ja an ihn gekuschelt gewesen war, beinahe von der kleinen Pritsche fiel, und lief zu den Gitterstäben vor.

„Kai-kuuuuuun! Ich kann alles erklären, es ist wirklich nicht unsere Schuld, bitte lass uns hier nicht zurück!“ Der Gitarrist fasste durch die Stäbe nach Kai, der seine Hände nahm und drückte.

„Alles okay bei euch?“ fragte er leise.

„Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?“ maulte Ruki.

„Ach, hätte ich lieber nicht erst einen Anwalt bestellen sollen? Ich kann ihn auch wieder weg schicken.“ Kai deutete auf den Mann im grauen Anzug, der gerade stirnrunzelnd durch eine recht dünne Akte blätterte.

„Neinneinnein!“ rief Aoi. „Ruki hat das nicht so gemeint!“ Er trat auffällig nach dem Schienbein des Sängers, sehr zur Belustigung von Kai.

„Und? Welcher von denen ist der Typ, der dich so komisch ansieht?“ wollte der Drummer wissen. Wortlos deutete Ruki auf die gegenüber liegende Zelle.

„Huhu, Kai-chan!“

Reita konnte direkt sehen, wie Kai erstarrte. Dann drehte er sich um und betrachtete ‚den Typ’. Er war groß, noch ein gutes Stück größer als Uruha, und von Tätowierungen und Piercings nur so übersät. Damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit mit einem typischen Knastbruder aber auch schon wieder auf, denn er war schlank bis zur Zerbrechlichkeit, hatte eine Frisur, die man in Ermangelung besserer Worte einfach nur als bunt bezeichnen konnte und trug außerdem rosa Lidschatten.

„Long time, no see!“ Miyavi winkte enthusiastisch.

“Gehört der etwa auch zu Ihnen?” fragte der Polizist, der Kai begleitete.

„Nein.“ Kai drehte sich abrupt zu der Zelle ‚seiner’ Band zurück. „Nie gesehen.“

Reita konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ach, Kai-kun, sei nicht so gemein!“ Aoi setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Er war auch auf dem Schiff.“ Reita ergriff zum ersten Mal das Wort. „Die Mädels standen total auf das Fanservice.“

„Bitte“, Kai wurde leicht grün im Gesicht, „ich will es gar nicht wissen.“

*

So kam es, dass Kai nicht vier, sondern fünf Jungs in sein Auto packte - glücklicherweise war Anwalt-sensei mit dem eigenen Auto hergefahren - und sich mit seiner unfähigen Fracht wieder auf den Weg von Kochi zurück nach Tokyo machte. Reita bekam davon nicht viel mit, er beschlagnahmte den Beifahrersitz und gab dem dringenden Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nach.

Er wachte kurz auf, als der Wagen zum Halten kam und Kai ihm ein eingewickeltes Brötchen und eine Cola in den Schoß warf, döste aber wieder weg, nachdem er das Essen verschlungen hatte. Irgendwann weckte ihn eine innere Unruhe. Er streckte sich, blinzelte. Draußen war es schon stockdunkel, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. In dem Moment leuchtete ein Straßenschild in den Scheinwerfern auf: Tokushima, 30 km. Also wo immer ‚hier’ war, es war dreißig Kilometer von Tokushima weg. Öd. Aber irgendwie war es auch heimelig, es erinnerte Reita an die Tourfahrten im alten klapprigen Kleinbus. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Dennoch ließ ihn diese Unruhe nicht los, er hatte sie beim Aufwachen leider nicht abschütteln können.

„Hast du auch nichts vergessen, Kai?“

Der Angesprochene nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und fasste ins Seitenfach. „Schlüssel, Führerschein, Geldbörse, Handy. Alles da. Wenn ich was vergessen habe, dann kann es diesmal nichts Wichtiges sein!“

„Wasislos?“ murmelte Aoi verschlafen von der Rückbank. Er lag quer über Uruha, über beide war eine Decke gebreitet. Daneben schlief eine zusammengerollte Gestalt. Reita starrte angestrengt in die Finsternis im Rückspiegel.

„Fehlt da nicht jemand?“

„Eins.“ Kai fing bei sich zu zählen an. „Zwei, drei vier fünf, nö, alle da.“ Reita, Uruha, Aoi, zusammengerollte Gestalt.

„Aber Kai, wir sind sechs!“

„Geht das auch leiser?“ beschwerte sich Miyavi, der sich als die zusammengerollte Gestalt entpuppte.

„Ruki? RUKI?“ rief Reita mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Kai seufzte und lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand. „Okay, wer von euch hat Ruki in den Kofferraum gepackt?“

Wie sich herausstellte, war der Kofferraum leer, zumindest menschenleer, da zwischen das viele Gepäck – wie viele Klamotten konnten fünf Jungs schon brauchen? – nicht einmal mehr eine Katze gepasst hätte. Also drehten sie um und fuhren die ganze Strecke wieder zurück zu der Tankstelle, an der Kai das erste Mal angehalten hatte.

*

Sie fanden den Sänger mit versteinertem Gesicht im kleinen zur Tankstelle gehörigen Café sitzen, vor ihm ein voller Aschenbecher und mehrere leere Kaffeetassen.

„Manche Leute“, sagte er langsam, „vergessen ihren Hund an der Tankstelle.“ Es klang, als ob er sich seine Rede zurechtgelegt hatte in den Stunden, die er hier auf sie gewartet hatte. „Andere wiederum lassen sie absichtlich zurück, weil sie sie loswerden wollen. Wie soll ich das auffassen?“

„Es tut mir Leid!“ Kai fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich mehrmals. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich nicht besser nachgesehen habe, ob alle da sind.“

Der Schlagzeuger zahlte brav Rukis Rechnung, denn der hatte kein Geld mitgenommen, als er aus dem Auto gestiegen war, um kurz auf die Toilette zu gehen. Als sie sich wieder zum Auto begaben, ging er auf Nummer Sicher und zählte seine Schäfchen mehrmals, bevor er sie der Reihe nach ins Auto stopfte.

„Das ist ja wie Tetris spielen!“ bemerkte Reita belustigt.

Kai deutete streng auf den Beifahrersitz. „Sitz, Platz, Aus!“

„Bist du böse auf uns?“ fragte Uruha plötzlich, nach einer halben Stunde betretenem Schweigen. Oh, Schock! Uruha konnte auch sprechen, dachte Reita, während er sich zur Seite drehte, um besser zu sehen. Der Gitarrist wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht sicher war, ob die zerbrochene Vase Mamas Lieblingsteil gewesen war oder eh nur die verhasste von der Schwiegermutter. Er hatte sich vor gelehnt und umklammerte Kais Rückenlehne.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Eher auf mich, weil ich euch alleine gelassen habe.“ Kai griff unbeholfen nach hinten, um Uruhas Kopf zu tätscheln.

„Es war wirklich nicht unsere Schuld. Wir sollten nur mit dem Boot neben dem Walfänger herfahren und dabei Transparente hochhalten. Die haben uns beschimpft und mit Sachen beworfen, da haben wir zurückgeschimpft und zurückgeworfen und plötzlich war Rauch auf dem Schiff und da hat uns die Küstenwache auch schon geentert.“

Reita war sich da nicht so sicher, ob wirklich die andere Seite zuerst geworfen hatte, aber das behielt er lieber für sich. Uruha konnte einfach so schön treuherzig erzählen.

Den Rest der Fahrt taten sie so, also ob sie gerade von einer Tour nach Hause kämen, blödelten herum und hatten Spaß. Die anstrengende Nacht in der Zelle schien schon wieder so weit weg und unwirklich. Man würde nicht Anzeige erstatten, aber es wurde ihnen nahe gelegt, in Zukunft auf Tierschutzaktivismus zu verzichten. Reita überlegte, ob das hieß, er solle lieber für Menschenrechte demonstrieren. Wenn er da so näher darüber nachdachte, wusste er eigentlich gar nicht, was Menschenrechte genau waren. Nur, dass die Menschenrechte der armen PSC Angestellten ganz bestimmt mit Füßen getreten wurden, da war er sich sicher. Immerhin standen in den nächsten paar Wochen ein gutes Dutzend Fotoshootings und eine Tour an. Er freute sich schon auf den klapprigen Kleinbus (und darauf sich mit Ruki ein Zimmer zu teilen).

3\. Ein Vöglein

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Reita hauptsächlich mit Schlafen, Instantnudeln und Fernsehen. Er war sogar zu müde, um Ruki oder Uruha anzurufen, aber am darauffolgenden Tag hatten sie ohnehin Bandbesprechung, da sah er sie sowieso. Leider war sein Schlafrhythmus völlig außer Tritt, weshalb er dann auch prompt zu spät kam, obwohl das Treffen erst um zwei Uhr nachmittags war. Kai sah ihn böse an, als er sich durch die Tür quetschte und neben Uruha nieder ließ. Aber auch abgesehen von Reitas Zuspätkommen schien die Stimmung angespannt. Man hielt ihm ein Klatschblatt, eine Gazette wie man so schön sagte, unter die Nase. Die reißerische Überschrift lautete: „J-Rocker außer Rand und Band?!?“ Sie nahm gut die Hälfte der Doppelseite ein, rund herum waren Bilder drapiert, von Miyavi, der den Stinkefinger hochhielt, von Ruki, der sich in den Schritt fasste und ähnliches. Der Text, in Winzschrift verfasst erklärte, dass die goldenen Zeiten, in denen Skandale den amerikanischen Stars vorbehalten waren, wohl vorbei waren. Auch der Ausdruck ‚militante Tierschützer’ fiel. Es klang, als ob der Autor des Artikels der Meinung war, man sollte sie sofort als Terroristen anklagen.

Reita konnte nicht anders, er bekam einen Lachkrampf. „So ein Scheiß!“ Er wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Und sie haben ‚Uruha’ falsch geschrieben, habt ihr gesehen?“

„Ich find das nicht witzig!“ schmollte Uruha. Reita sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Aoi vor lauter Verlangen fast zerfloss. Uruha hatte echt den sexiesten Schmollmund der Welt. Schade, eigentlich, dass es zwischen ihnen nie gefunkt hatte.

„Wir sollten uns in einem Video oder Lied darüber lustig machen“, schlug Reita vor. „Schließlich verlangt schon unser Name eine gewisse Reflexion über die Oberflächlichkeit des Mediums.“

Uruha sah ihn erschüttert an. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Reita gemacht?“

Der Bassist errötete. Schon wieder keine Nasenbinde auf, verdammt. „Ich glaub ich bin vor dem Kulturkanal eingeschlafen und hab den die ganze Nacht gehört…“

„Und überhaupt, er ist nicht dein Reita!“ warf Ruki ein, aber ein wenig abgelenkt. Man sah ihm an, dass in seinem Hinterkopf Bilder entstanden, die er bald in ihre Arbeit einfließen lassen würde.

„Ach ja?“ stachelte Uruha den Sänger auf.

„Ach ja! Weil wenn, dann ist er höchstens mein Reita!“

„Seit wann?“ fragte der Bassist überrascht.

„Seit wir regelmäßig Sex haben, Baka.“

„Ach und ich werde gar nicht gefragt?“

„Nein!“ warf Aoi belustigt ein. Er war offensichtlich froh darüber, die Konkurrenz loszuwerden. Dass Reita nie eine Konkurrenz gewesen war, ging dem dunkelhaarigen Gitarristen offenbar nicht auf. Vielleicht hätte Reita ihn nicht so hart ran nehmen dürfen, als ihm klar geworden war, dass da was zwischen den beiden lief. Aber auch wenn zwischen dem Bassisten und dem größeren Gitarristen nie etwas gelaufen war, konnte er ihn doch nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Provinztrottel überlassen! Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten, war Reita wirklich viel mehr Uruhas Reita als Rukis, auch wenn er Herzklopfen hatte, wenn Ruki das sagte, aber Uruha war auch viel mehr sein Uruha als Aois. Sie hatten einander erschaffen, noch lange vor der Band.

„Kinder!“ Ihr Schlagzeuger massierte sich die Schläfen. „Zurück zum Thema. Die Tour fängt in drei Wochen an und bis dahin will ich, dass ihr euch benehmt. Keine Sauftouren, keine Schlägereien, kein was weiß ich. Sperrt euch zuhause ein und werdet mir ja nicht krank! UND“, er hob die Stimme, „das Gleiche gilt während der Tour. Ich will kein ‚Ach, wenn alles kaputt ist, wird schon irgendwer die Verantwortung übernehmen’ hören!“ Er holte tief Luft. „Aoi und Uruha haben heute noch einen gemeinsamen Fototermin, ich schwöre wenn ihr nicht die Finger voneinander lassen könnt, lasse ich euch mit Betäubungspfeilen nieder schießen. Die anderen haben den Rest der Woche frei.“

„Kai-chan ich meine du solltest auch mal frei nehmen. Du wirkst so gestresst.“ Ruki gab seinen lieb gemeinten Rat über eine qualmende Zigarette hinweg.

„Hier drin ist Rauchen verboten!“ Kai wirkte echt etwas gestresst, aber auch Uruha lehnte sich stärker an seinen Geliebten, als ihm der Rauch in die Nase stieg. „Mach sie aus oder geh raus“, fuhr Kai fort.

„Das verstößt gegen seine Menschenrechte!“ platzte es aus Reita heraus.

„Seit wann?“

„Seit… immer schon!“

*

„Das war echt süß von dir!“ sagte Ruki später, als sie mal wieder in seiner Wohnung gelandet waren.

„Hör auf mich süß zu nennen!“

„Aber wenn du’s doch bist.“

Eine Pause trat ein. „Bin ich echt dein Reita?“ fragte er schließlich. Der Sänger griff nach seiner Hand.

„Wenn du das möchtest, dann ja.“ Ruki sah ihn mit großen Pupillen an. Er hatte ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit seinem neuen Hund, ein tapsiger Welpe, der es in eben diesem Moment seinem Herrchen nachmachte, Reitas Knöchel anstupste und ihn winselnd mit riesigen Augen ansah, bevor er schließlich auf den Teppich machte.

„Ah, du!“ schrie Ruki, schnappte den Hund und trug ihn nach draußen. Dann kam er mit einem Putzeimer und Fleckenmittel wieder zurück. Immerhin hatte der Hund Reitas Fuß verfehlt, dachte der Blonde schmunzelnd.

„Ja“, sagte Reita.

„Huh?“

„Ja ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen.“

„Echt?“ Ruki strahlte ihn an und machte Anstalten ihn zu umarmen, ließ es dann aber, da er doch aggressives Putzmittel an den Gummihandschuhen hatte. Reitas Ohren wurden heiß. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber noch vor einem Jahr wäre ich schreiend vor dir davon gelaufen.“

„Ja, ich auch, glaube ich. Komisch, nicht? Wir sind alt und bürgerlich geworden, eh? Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, stehen wir eines Tages morgens auf, ziehen Anzug und Krawatte an und gehen ins Büro.“

„Niemals! Wir armen Würstchen werden bis an unser Lebensende touren müssen, fürchte ich. Die lassen uns nie aus dem Vertrag.“

„Stimmt. Wir werden ganz runzlig sein und mit Krücken rum springen.“

„Bis auf Uruha, der eitle Pfau wird vor lauter Botox sein Gesicht nicht mehr bewegen können.“

„Boah, Reita, du bist ja gemein.“

„Ich darf das, hehe.“

Am Ende der Putzaktion öffneten sie die Fenster zum Auslüften und verzogen sich gezwungener Maßen ins Schlafzimmer. Rukis Küsse waren heftig, aber genauso mochte Reita das. Dennoch löste er sich von Ruki, um hinab zu gleiten und ihn an anderer Stelle zu verwöhnen.

„Ngh!“

Rukis unterdrücktes Stöhnen brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er ließ kurz von dem Kleineren ab.

„Sing.“

„Wie bitte?“

Reita rollte mit den Augen. „Du sollst für mich singen, während ich dir einen blase!“ Der blasse Sänger wurde lustig rot auf den Wangen, aber er fing an, ‚Miseinen’ zu summen. Zufrieden wandte sich Reita wieder seiner gewählten Aufgabe zu. Rukis Stimme wurde mit der Zeit sicherer und lauter, der Text strömte ihm über die Lippen, während seine Hände in Reitas Haar versanken. Als er anfing, immer die gleichen Zeilen zu wiederholen, wusste Reita, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen.

Er kam auf ‚Oh, yeah’, was Reita ziemlich passend fand. Grinsend setzte er sich auf und leckte die Lippen.

„Ich werde das nie wieder singen können, ohne einen Ständer zu kriegen“, grummelte Ruki.

„Das war der Sinn der Sache“, erklärte Reita selbstgefällig. „Du wirst jedes Mal an mich denken.“

„Na warte“, drohte Ruki und machte sich daran, es Reita auf höchst angenehme Weise heimzuzahlen.

*

Am Abend machte sich Reita beschwingt auf den Heimweg. Nur, weil sie jetzt zusammen waren, mussten sie schließlich nicht ständig aufeinander kleben. Aber sie waren zusammen! Und der Sex war umwerfend. Reita war fast am Bersten vor Glück. Dabei war alles so unerwartet gekommen. Klar, er hatte Ruki immer schon gemocht und auch anziehend gefunden, sich aber nie Chancen ausgerechnet. Niemals.

Doch ausnahmsweise lief einmal alles wie geschmiert, nicht nur die Karriere, über die er sich sowieso nie beschwerte, aber in Liebesdingen war es eben in den letzten Jahren nicht so toll gewesen. Doch das war vorbei. Alles wie geschmiert, dachte Reita nochmals, trat fröhlich auf die Straße und wurde vom Auto überfahren.

4\. Glas

Reita hatte einen total durchgeknallten Traum, da waren endlose weiße Gänge und er schwebte darin herum, bis ihm Jennifer Love Hewitt sagte, dass er aufwachen musste, und dann wurde sie vom Inselmonster verschlungen.

„Ich konnte die Tussi eh noch nie leiden“, murmelte er.

„Reita? Bist du wach?“ Besorgte Stimme. Kai. Wie er es bloß schaffen konnte, einen schon in aller Frühe zu nerven. Moment, was machte der überhaupt in Reitas Wohnung? Die weiße Decke, die Reita zu sehen bekam, als er die Augen öffnete, erinnerte frappant an die Gänge aus seinem Traum, aber er hatte schon wieder vergessen, worum es da gegangen war.

„Wie kann ich nicht wach sein, wenn du so schreist.“

„Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?“ Aber Kai ließ ihm gar keine Gelegenheit nachzudenken, sondern beantwortete seine Frage gleich selbst. „Du hattest einen Unfall.“

Hm, jetzt wo Kai es erwähnte, Reita erinnerte sich an ein hohes Kreischen, plötzlichen Schmerz und das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. So gesehen ergab auch Jennifer Love Hewitt einen Sinn. Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer war fast völlig weiß und jede verfügbare Fläche, inklusive Fußboden war mit Blumen voll gestellt. Zweifellos war dies die Hölle, Reita hasste diese unnötigen, stinkigen Dinger, sie brachten ihn zum Niesen.

„Ha-tschi!“ Schon wieder.

„Gesundheit.“

Reita konzentrierte sich wieder auf die andere Person im Zimmer.

„Das ist ja lustig, der Höllenfürst sieht aus wie Kai. Ha, ich wusste schon immer, dass mit dem was nicht stimmt!“

„Uhm, Reita du bist nicht tot.“

„Nicht?“

„Du hast zwei gebrochene Schienbeine, einen gebrochenen Oberschenkel, Prellungen am ganzen Körper und eine gequetschte Milz, aber sonst bist du okay.“

„Wofür braucht man eine Milz?“

„Die macht… also, die ist dafür, damit… uh.“

„Na dann kann’s ja nicht Wichtiges sein.“

„Haha, siehst du wie ich lache?“ Kai packte Reita am Kragen und beugte sich, vor, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen übrig blieben. Reita wurde plötzlich unangenehm bewusst, dass er sich mit den vielen Gipsen nicht bewegen konnte und diesem Höllenfürsten-Kai hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Bist du lebensmüde oder was? Laut Augenzeugen bist du ohne rechts oder links zu schauen einfach vors Auto gelaufen. Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du da angerichtet hast? Ohne dich ist die Band am Arsch!“ Kai schnappte nach Luft. „Es gibt genau zwei Leute, die nie nie niemals ausfallen dürfen und das sind du und ich.“

Reita starrte Kai geradewegs in die Augen. Bloß keine Furcht zeigen. „Moment. Ich versteh ja, dass zwei Gitarristen der pure Luxus sind, aber was ist mit Ruki?“

Kai ließ Reita wieder los. „Aoi kann sogar singen und spielen gleichzeitig! Uruha auch, wenn man ihm nur ausreichend Schnaps einflößt.“ Sein Blick verhärtete sich. „Und jetzt bewegst du jeden deiner Finger einzeln!“

Eingeschüchtert tat Reita wie befohlen. Kai entspannte sich, da Reita keinerlei Probleme hatte, mit den Fingern zu wackeln.

„Gut, die Tour findet wie geplant statt.“

„Glaub mir, ich würde sogar im Ganzkörpergips spielen.“

„Mach über so etwas nicht mal Witze.“

Kurz darauf verließ ihn Kai mit den Worten, dass da noch jemand wäre, der ihn unbedingt sehen wollte. Reitas Herz hüpfte, als er an Ruki dachte. Es war allerdings Uruha, der mit zitternder Lippe und feuchten Augen herein kam.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?“ fragte er leise. Reita konnte ihm die Unsicherheit, die Angst, einen Freund zu verlieren, ansehen und erst da fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Kai gemeint hatte. Von ihm waren andere Menschen abhängig.

„Hey, das Auto sieht noch viel schlimmer aus!“ scherzte er lahm, doch die Zeile verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht, Uruha musste lachen, wenn auch nur kurz. Dann setzte er sich und wischte mit dem Unterarm über seine Augen.

„Dich kann man echt nicht eine Minute allein lassen. Legt sich sogar mit Autos an.“

Reita wollte wieder mit einem lockeren Spruch antworten, doch Uruha gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu.

„Sie haben bei mir angerufen. Das Krankenhaus. Statt eines Verwandten hast du mich als zu verständigende Person angegeben?“

„Ach ja. Wow, das hatte ich vergessen. Weißt du noch, als wir in dieser Bruchbude gehaust haben, weil wir nicht mehr nach Hause wollten und uns aber nichts Besseres leisten konnten? Das stammt noch aus der Zeit. Irgendwie kam ich nie dazu, es zu ändern.“

Und auf wen hätte er es denn ändern sollen? Ruki? Mit dem war er gerade zwei Tage zusammen und er befand nicht einmal für nötig, zu Reita ins Krankenhaus zu kommen.

„Ruki ist nicht da, oder doch?“

„Er kann grade nicht kommen, er holt es bestimmt morgen nach.“

Sein Herz schlug eine Spur zu schnell. „Meinst du?“

„Klar. Ihr seid doch jetzt zusammen, das hat mir Ruki am Telefon erzählt, als ich gewartet habe… während deiner OP.“ Einen Augenblick blinzelte der Gitarrist heftig, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die erneut hervorbrechen wollten. „Mi… Minamoto hat ihn ins PSC Büro gesperrt und lässt ihn nicht eher raus, bis er nicht die Tour Goodies fertig hat.“

Reita lachte. Das tat weh. Er hielt sich den Bauch.

„Na ja, jedenfalls, wegen der Sache mit dem Anruf denken jetzt alle hier, dass ich dein Liebhaber bin“, schloss Uruha.

„Gut, solange der Fanclub keinen Wind davon bekommt, soll mir das Recht sein. Hm, alles okay? Kou?“

„Aoi spinnt herum. Ich meine, du hattest einen Autounfall aber er schmollt sich durch Gegend, weil er eifersüchtig ist.“

„Der glaubt doch nicht immer noch, dass wir was am Laufen haben?“

„Ach, was weiß ich!“ Uruhas Hand zuckte. Typische Raucherbewegung. Das Riesenbaby brauchte tatsächlich den dunkelhaarigen Gitarristen als Substitutionsmittel. Und wenn es zwischen den beiden Zoff gab, funktionierte es nicht. Es war einigermaßen faszinierend.

„Schick ihn mir mal vorbei, damit ich ihm die Leviten lesen kann.“ Reita grinste und ließ die Fingerknöchel knacksen.

„Uh, ich denke wir kriegen das schon hin…“ Obwohl es gerade nicht so rosig lief, schien er Aoi nicht Reitas liebevoller Behandlung überlassen zu wollen. Das musste wahre Liebe sein.

„Ach komm.“ Reita setzte seinen besten Unschuldslammblick auf. „Ich bin hier voll vergipst, was soll ich ihm schon tun? Solltest du dir nicht lieber Sorgen um mich machen, wo er doch im Eifersüchtiger Geliebter Modus ist?“

„Wenn dich nicht mal ein Auto klein kriegt, schafft Aoi das auch nicht.“

So scherzten und blödelten sie noch eine Weile herum, bis die Krankenschwester den Besuch hinauswarf, weil es schon Abendessenszeit war. Nach Reitas innerer Uhr war allerhöchstens Mittagessenszeit, wenn überhaupt. Aber wie er schnell feststellen musste, hatte das Spital einen eigenen Rhythmus, der sich einen Dreck um Reitas innere Uhr scherte. Um Punkt Mitternacht, als er gerade eben erst vor lauter Langeweile eingedöst war, wurde er gnadenlos geweckt und mit einem Fieberthermometer drangsaliert. Dann bekam er zur Belohnung einen frischen Tropf mit den netten Drogen drinnen.

Er hatte gerade erst die Augen geschlossen, als er schon wieder von einem pieksenden Thermometer geweckt wurde. Die mussten hier so einen Fetisch haben, das durfte ja nicht wahr sein! Nachdem ihn die Schwester mit seinen Pillen gefüttert hatte, schaute er auf die Uhr. 5:00 blinkte es ihm fröhlich entgegen. Kai hatte gelogen. Reita war tot und dies war die Hölle. Es war alles andere als leicht, mit zwei dick eingegipsten Beinen zu recht zu kommen. Er konnte nicht einmal selbst aufs Klo gehen, er brauchte Hilfe, um in den Rollstuhl und wieder heraus zu kommen. Die Ärztin versicherte ihm freundlich, dass es gar nicht lange dauern würde, bis er einen Gehgips bekam und wieder voll selbstständig war, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es jetzt im Moment nicht war.

Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Schmerzen, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an seinem Freund, dem Tropf, lag, und so düste er bald mit dem Rollstuhl durch die Gänge. Dabei überfuhr er ganz zufälligerweise Aoi, der ihm Manga zu Lesen brachte, was ihn auf Reitas Nahrungskettenskala deutlich steigen ließ – er rangierte jetzt über Miyavi, aber noch unter Tora – und behauptete sofort, es wäre die Strafe dafür, dass er Uruha unglücklich gemacht hatte. Das war der geheime Ninjaweg, Aoi in seiner Paranoia glaubte Reita bedingungslos, und so würde Uruha nie erfahren, dass der Bassist die Kontrolle über das Gefährt verloren hatte. Das war knapp gewesen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du emotionaler Höhlenmensch! Uruha und ich kennen uns schon seit immer und ewig, wir teilen Erinnerungen, die ihr nie haben werdet. Wenn du weiter versuchst, mich zu ersetzen, setzt er dich – und zwar vor die Tür.“

Reita rollte ein Stück zurück und damit von Aoi herunter. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du Dinge mit ihm teilst, die ich nie mit ihm haben werde? Ich kann dich genauso wenig ersetzen. Er braucht uns beide, obwohl ich echt nicht verstehe, was er an dir findet. So, Standpauke offiziell beendet. Und jetzt her mit den Manga!“

Ruki war nicht mitgekommen. In Reitas Brust verdichtete sich ein Schmerz, dem auch mit erhöhter Tropfgeschwindigkeit nicht beizukommen war. Erst am darauffolgenden Tag schaute ein Sänger bei ihm vorbei, es war nur nicht der, auf den er gewartet hatte.

5\. Carry?

Oh nein, dachte Reita und versuchte erfolglos, sich unter der Decke zu verstecken. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er seine begipsten Beine, die ihn am Weglaufen hinderten.

„Wie geht’s unserem kleinen Tollpatsch? Ich hab dir was mitgebracht!“

„Hi, Shou“, sagte Reita schwach.

Alice Nines Sänger hielt in jeder Hand einen großen durchsichtigen Becher voll mit etwas, das vage nach Kaffee aussah, unter einen Arm war ein rosa Ungetüm geklemmt.

„Das ist von Kra“, erklärte Shou, während er das Ding auf Reitas Bauch fallen ließ. Es entpuppte sich als Teddybär mit der Aufschrift „Gute Besserung“. Ein Fuß war mit weißem Stoff umwickelt.

„Und das ist von mir!“ Er hielt Reita einen der Becher unter die Nase. „Soja-Karamell Latte Macchiato! Im Krankenhaus kriegt man ja keinen anständigen Kaffee!“

Reita schnupperte vorsichtig an dem… Latte Ding, bevor er es nahm. Es blieb ihm ja wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er bedankte sich leicht gequält.

Shou setzte sich ans Fußende des Betts und strahlte ihn an. Was immer er gehabt hatte, Kai kaufte beim selben Dealer ein. Ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie und nippten an den Strohhalmen der Becher, Shou mit Begeisterung, Reita in dem verzweifelten Versuch, den allerersten Schluck unbemerkt zurückzuspucken. Der Karamellsirup war so süß, dass es wehtat.

„Was?“

„Was was?“ gab der Sänger zurück. Er strahlte Unschuld aus wie Uruha, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier?“

„Kann ich nicht einfach einen Krankenbesuch bei einem Freund machen?“ fragte Shou mit großen Augen und dicken Schmollmund. Daraufhin stellte er den Kaffeebecher ab, fasste in seine Jackentasche, beförderte einen lila Filzstift zu Tage und begann grinsend Reitas Gips zu bekritzeln.

Es gab kein Entkommen. Entsetzt betrachtete Reita die Strichmännchen, Mangagesichter, Herzchen und Regenbögen, die sich auf dem einst jungfräulich weißen Gips entfalteten.

Stunden später erst hatte Reita Shou endlich abgewimmelt, aber als der andere weg war, wurde ihm klar, dass er in den Stunden nicht einmal über Ruki nachgegrübelt hatte, was er jetzt leider ausgiebig nachholte. Dabei wurde er immer zorniger. Was sollte der ganze niedliche „ich will mit dir zusammen sein“ Scheiß, wenn er Reita schon einen Tag später wieder fallen ließ wie eine heiße Kartoffel? Nachmittage im Krankenhaus waren lang, langweilig und wenn man nicht aufpasste, steigerte man sich immer weiter in seine Probleme hinein. Am nächsten Morgen sollte er schon wieder nach Hause entlassen werden, da es ihm so gut ging, aber das schien so unendlich weit weg. Reita beschloss, Uruha anzurufen, damit der ihm morgen helfen konnte, mit dem Rollstuhl und so. Es klingelte nur einmal, bevor jemand abhob.

„Ja~?“ fragte eine Stimme gedehnt.

„Aoi.“ Verdammt, jetzt konnte man bei den beiden nicht mal mehr sicher sein, dass der Richtige vom Mobiltelefon abhob.

„Mhmmmmm…“

„Gibst du mir bitte Uruha?“ fragte Reita, mittlerweile ziemlich genervt. Heute passte auch alles zusammen.

„Uruha“, hauchte Aoi, „der kann gerade nicht. Er hat nämlich den Mund nicht frei. Fuck, ja, genau so!“

„Igitt, ihr seid so was von ekelhaft!“ brüllte Reita, bevor er auflegte. Inzwischen konnte er Kai verstehen. Auch wenn Reita auf Männer stand, seinen besten Freund wollte er dabei echt nicht erleben. Er schüttelte sich. Der Tag wurde immer besser, dachte er noch, als sich die Tür zu seinem Luxus-Klasse Einzelzimmer öffnete.

„Sieh an, wen es da hereinschneit“, giftete er. „Dich gibt’s auch noch?“

Ruki stand unsicher in der Tür, den Blick gesenkt, so dass Reita hinter den Haaren sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Dann kam plötzlich: „Was ist denn mit deinem Gips passiert?“ aus seinem Mund. Wie, das war es? Übergang zur Tagesordnung?

„Shou ist passiert.“

Hier blickte Ruki auf, das Gesicht verkniffen.

„Sag mal, du Gartenzwerg, was soll das alles? Hast du mich nur verarscht? Sind wir ein Paar oder was?“

Ruki reagierte nicht einmal auf die Beleidigung. Das war ein denkbar schlechtes Zeichen, normalerweise sollte der Sänger jetzt im „ich fress dich bei lebendigem Leibe“ Modus sein, aber er stand nur da und starrte ins Leere. Reita stellte sich darauf ein, abserviert zu werden. Er hätte eigentlich von selber erkennen müssen, dass Ruki nur auf den Sex scharf war und alles andere Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war.

„Kannst du dir auch nur annähernd vorstellen, wie das ist? Das ging alles so schnell und ich versuche mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich nicht mehr allein bin…“

Es war ganz genauso, wie Reita sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er schloss die Augen, hatte keine Lust, Ruki dabei zuzusehen, wie er ihm erklärte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„… und während ich noch so dasitze und mir vorstelle, wie ich dich am nächsten Tag sehe, wie schön das sein wird, ruft Uruha an und erzählt mir, dass du einen Unfall hattest, gerade operiert wirst und sie noch nicht wissen, wie schlimm es ist. Was denkst du, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe?“

Reita öffnete die Augen wieder. Das verlief doch nicht ganz, wie gedacht.

„Bist du dir… bin ich dir so wenig wert, dass du dich gleich vors nächste Auto werfen musst?“

„So war es nicht…“ Reita schluckte. Da hatte Ruki ihm doch den meisten Wind aus den Segeln genommen. In der Tat hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie es Ruki ging, warum er fern blieb. Plötzlich musste er lachen. „Wir sind wohl beide ziemlich miserable Lover, eh?“

„Ich war so beschäftigt damit, darüber nachzudenken, dass ich dich verlieren könnte, dass ich darüber den Blick für die Wirklichkeit verloren habe.“ Ruki setzte sich zu Reita auf das Bett. „Ich wollte dir nicht ins Gesicht sehen, weil ich dich im Kopf ständig blutverschmiert und zerbrochen gesehen habe. Ziemlich blöd, was?“

Reita wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du hast einfach zu viel Vorstellungskraft.“

Der Sänger lehnte sich ganz vorsichtig an Reita. „Gibst du dem Trottel mit zuviel Vorstellungskraft noch eine Chance?“

Reita zog den kleineren Körper näher heran. „Nur, wenn du dem Tollpatsch, der nicht rechts und links schauen kann, auch eine gibst.“

„Ich denke, darüber lässt sich verhandeln…“ meinte Ruki und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Gerade wollte Reita den Kuss inniger erwidern, als sich der Sänger ihm schon wieder entzog.

„Hey!“ protestierte der Bassist, aber Ruki war schon einen Meter weiter nach hinter gerutscht und zückte scheinbar aus dem Nichts einen Stift.

„Sorry, aber das geht gar nicht“, war das Letzte, das Reita vernahm, bevor Ruki sich konzentriert daran machte, Shous Kunstwerke zu übermalen, größtenteils mit schwarzen Totenköpfen.

EnDe


End file.
